


Differences

by mintleaftea



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Big Threesome, M/M, NSFW, nico centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-13
Updated: 2014-01-13
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:28:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintleaftea/pseuds/mintleaftea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It didn't matter to Nico that they were different; what mattered is that they were his.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Differences

Sex with Percy was all teeth and heat and wetness and raw, unfiltered passion; wild and untamed and unpredictable. Percy didn’t bother with any sort of prelude, sea-green eyes darkening like a storm with lust and growling hungrily before he pounced. Sex with Percy was like a fight without swords and monsters but with all the adrenaline and improvisation and roughness. Percy liked leaving marks, liked claiming territory, made sure he’d remember what they’d done. He always made sure Nico finished first, though, and would kiss his neck tenderly for what seemed like hours after, whispering praise in his ear and making Nico tremble.  
Sex with Jason was the complete opposite; slow and tender and gentle. Jason was cautious, always asking permission, always making sure that limits were set and followed. Nico made fun of him for always following the rules, and Jason laughed with him. Sex with Jason was warmth and comfort and soft kisses like conversations, filling Nico with a pleasant tingling that he’d remember for days after. Jason always let Nico lead, if he wanted, or leading Nico if Nico asked him to. Jason was focused and single-minded and he always filled Nico was electricity, literally, and always apologized if he thought he had hurt him. The only similarity was that Jason always made sure Nico finished first, just like Percy. Unlike Percy, though, Jason would hold him tight and not let go, like Jason was afraid he’d vanish and disappear for ever. There were never words with Jason, because there didn’t need to be.  
Sex with Percy and Jason at the same time was enough to make Nico come undone within seconds. Percy’s rawness and Jason’s gentleness together were so mind blowingly fantastic that Nico could swear he was in Elysium, swear that he had died and been given some heavenly reward. Sometimes, though, Percy and Jason would compete, thinking that, somehow, Nico preferred one over the other. Percy would try being sweet and gentle while Jason turned rough and dominant. They’d battle for Nico’s kisses and moans and begging, until Nico didn’t know whose name to call and resorted to whimpering and panting, his arms stretch above him and holding on for dear life.   
Sometimes, though, Nico would pay it back. He’d be compelled to return their affections and not let either boy complain. These were the best times, Nico thought, when he was on his knees before his two favorite people and sucking them off in turns, mewling and loving them with every inch of his body. He wouldn’t allow fighting, would sit on both their knees and turn his head to kiss them, letting their hands explore the body both Jason and Percy knew so well. It was after one of these times where Nico first breathed the words “I love you”. And it was after a silence filled with panting and buzzing and warmth that Percy and Jason had both kissed him at the same time and, in their own time, had both returned Nico’s words of affection in quiet whispers and loud moans and fevered touches.  
It was when Nico was laying there, with Percy at one side and Jason at the other, that he had grabbed both of their hands in his and placed them over his heart, sighing contentedly and happy and whispering “I love I love I love” to the space above him. Nico knew by the tapping of their fingers on his chest that some words didn’t need to be spoken now. He smiled as he drifted to sleep, filled with love and happiness and warmth and surrounded by the affections of the sea and the sky, glad, for the first time, to be the world between them.


End file.
